wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/20
Rozdział 20 Morze było gładkie, jak lustro. Najmniejszy podmuch nie poruszał powietrza. Dlatego młodzi Therlingowie zrezygnowali z wycieczki i obaj byli teraz bardzo zajęci uczeniem Julki sztuki pływania. Drucki i Alicja, leżąc na piasku po powrocie z długiej wycieczki pływackiej, przyglądali się tej rozbawionej trójce. - Nie rozumiem, co się stało z Julką - zaczęła Alicja. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że nastąpiła w niej jakaś zmiana. Nie zauważyłeś tego, Boh? - Jaka to, zmiana? - zapytał wymijająco. - Od pewnego czasu wyczuwam w jej sposobie bycia jakby coś nieszczerego. Niby po dawnemu mówi ze mną o wielu rzeczach, a jednak jestem przekonana, że nie o wszystkim. Coś ją nurtuje. Nieraz, gdy sądzi, że nie patrzę na nią, zamyśla się i ma zacięty wyraz ust. - U młodych dziewcząt - wzruszył ramionami Drucki - różne bywają humory. - Nie, Boh, intuicja mnie nie myli. W tym tkwi jakiś ważny powód, albo przynajmniej taki, który przez nią oceniany jest jako ważny. Spójrz na nią. Przecież ona najwyraźniej udaje, że się śmieje, że bawi się. To wszystko jest robione na pokaz. Poza tym wciąż mizernieje i zdaje mi się, że źle sypia. Kilka razy zauważyłam, że płakała, a gdy ją zapytałam - zaprzeczyła. Przy tym - ta kokieteria. Zawsze miała w sobie sporo zalotności, ale nigdy nie przejawiała jej w tak jaskrawy sposób. - Młoda jest, czego chcesz, Al? - Najwyraźniej coś przede mną ukrywa. Zbyt dobrze ją znam, bym miała tego nie spostrzec, a i dla ciebie stała się jakaś szorstka. Dawniej tak cieszyła się na każdą wycieczkę samochodową z tobą, a teraz trzeba ją namawiać. W ogóle unika naszego towarzystwa. Drucki zakrył od słońca twarz rękoma i milczał. - Posądzałabym ją o zadurzenie się w którymś z młodych ludzi, gdyby nie to, że przynajmniej - moim zdaniem - ani ten inżynier Holt, ani ci dwaj smarkacze - wskazała Therlingów - ani taki goguś, jak Tomkowski, nie mogą w ogóle podobać się dziewczynie z jakim takim smakiem. Jak sądzisz? - Bo ja wiem, może jej po prostu nie służy morze? - W każdym razie bądź tak dobry i zwróć na nią uwagę. - No, już tym razem - powiedział - nie będę miał na to czasu, bo przecież jutro rano jadę do Warszawy, a gdy wrócę, może już będzie po humorach. - Nie, Boh, wątpię. Byłabym ci wdzięczna, gdybyś wziął Julkę dziś na jakąś przejażdżkę i spróbował ją wybadać. - Tego ode mnie nie wymagaj, Al - skrzywił się - nie czuję powołania ani na sędziego śledczego, ani na pedagoga. Zresztą, obiecałem już pani Chełmińskiej, że będę ją dziś uczył prowadzenia auta. Alicja spojrzała na niego spod przymkniętych powiek i rzuciła lekko: - To też jest... pedagogika. Ta pani Chełmińska nie odznacza się jednak pojętnością, bo już trzeci raz bierze lekcje... - Nigdy nie prowadziła auta - wzruszył ramionami. - A propos, czy wiesz, że i pani Chełmińska jutro jedzie do Warszawy? - zapytała Alicja. - Wspominała o tym. - Dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie wątpił, że pani Chełmińska dla niego jedzie do Warszawy, bo nie zadawała sobie trudu ukrywania swojego zainteresowania dla jego osoby, nawet w obecności Alicji. A i jemu bardzo się podobała. Wprawdzie nie z jej powodu musiał na kilka dni opuścić Hel, a w stolicy czekało nań sporo pracy w związku z jakimiś pretensjami podatkowymi do "Argentyny", a jednak rad był, że i ta pikantna brunetka tam będzie. Nie chciał się przyznać przed sobą samym, lecz romans z Alicją zaczynał mu ciążyć. Jego wyobraźnia, wciąż szukająca nowych podniet, nużyła się w jednostajności nastroju, wprawdzie wciąż płomiennego i jednakowo nasilonego do ostatnich granic, lecz właśnie przez swą niezmienność powszedniejącego. Nadto, od czasu wyznań Julki szczere uczucie sympatii i przyjaźni dla tej małej krępowało go w stosunku do Alicji, wytwarzając sytuację przykrą i skomplikowaną, w jakiej natura Druckiego nie umiała się pomieścić. Po prostu było mu z tym diabelnie niewygodnie. Nie cierpiał fałszu i kłamstwa i z innych przyczyn. Toteż cieszył się, że przez kilka dni będzie swobodnie oddychał. Wiedział, że fakt jednoczesnego wyjazdu pani Chełmińskiej wzbudza podejrzenia Alicji i że jej zazdrość wzrasta z dnia na dzień, lecz nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Wieczorem Julka nie jadła kolacji i poszła do siebie, tłumacząc się bólem głowy. Tak się umówiła z panem Jankiem, by mógł przyjść i pożegnać się z nią bez świadków. Gdy wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzuciła mu się na szyję: - Kochany, jedyny - szeptała - będę marzyła o panu, będę strasznie tęskniła... - Niedługo wrócę, mała, trzymaj się zdrowo. - O, panie Janku, ja wiem, że nie tylko Ala pana kocha, wiem że wiele ich pana kocha... Tylko żadna nie tak, jak ja... Dla mnie jest pan wszystkim... wszystkim... A później, o świcie, gdy stojąc przy otwartym oknie wsłuchiwała się w oddalający warkot auta, którym odjeżdżał, myślała, że jest to najświętsza prawda, że on jest dla niej wszystkim na świecie. Tak, bo cóż się stało z jej najświętszymi, najgorętszymi uczuciami dla Alicji?... Och, nie rozgrzeszała siebie z obowiązku wdzięczności wobec niej. Tylko kochać jej już nie mogła. Nie umiała nawet zmusić się do swobodnej z nią rozmowy. Czuła do niej jakby żal: - Ona mi nawet siebie zabrała. Jestem teraz sama, zupełnie sama... Wprawdzie czasami dręczyły Julkę wyrzuty sumienia, że tak oto odpłaca się Alicji za jej opiekę, troskliwość i serce, lecz wówczas wpadała tylko w rozpacz, że jest zła, niewdzięczna, że ma podłą naturę, lecz ani przez chwilę nie mogła pomyśleć o wyrzeczeniu się swego uczucia dla pana Janka, do którego miała takie same prawo, jak i Alicja. Na trzeci dzień po wyjeździe Druckiego, gdy wyszły rano na spacer, Alicja postanowiła zbadać sprawę. - Zle dziś spałaś, Julko - zaczęła. - Słyszałam, że kaszlałaś. - Może przez sen - odpowiedziała - dziękuję ci, spałam dobrze. - Nie mówisz prawdy, Julko - łagodnie odezwała się Alicja. Dziewczyna milczała. - Nie mówisz prawdy. W ogóle, coś ukrywasz przede mną. Julka zaśmiała się krótko, ironicznym śmiechem: - Ja? Alu, my przecież przed sobą nie ukrywamy nigdy niczego? - Źle mnie zrozumiałaś, Julko. Widzę, że coś przeżywasz, że coś cię nurtuje, coś, powiedzmy, trapi. I, jeżeli chcę wiedzieć co, to nie przez ciekawość, lecz dlatego, że uważam za swój obowiązek czuwanie nad tobą. Od dłuższego już czasu obserwuję w twym zachowaniu pewne zdenerwowanie, niecierpliwość, jaskrawość, a czasem przygnębienie. Jeżeli dopiero teraz mówię o tym, to tylko dlatego, że byłam przekonana, że ty sama, jak zawsze, powiesz mi o tym co jest przyczyną twoich zmartwień. - Zmartwień? Cha... cha... cha... Alu, zapewniam cię, że nie mam żadnych zmartwień. - Jesteś nieszczera. - Wydaje ci się, Alu. - A jednak ukrywasz coś przede mną. Julka zacięła wargi i powiedziała obojętnym tonem: - Przywidziało ci się. Szły w milczeniu po piasku twardo ubitym miotem fal. - Kochasz się - mówiła Alicja. - Ja? - gwałtownie poczerwieniała Julka. - Więc kochasz się. Tak przypuszczałam. O, nie myśl, że chcę ci z tego powodu robić wyrzuty. Doskonale to rozumiem. Sądzę jednak, że mogłaś mieć do mnie tyle zaufania, by zwierzyć mi się ze swojego uczucia. Julka odwróciła głowę i Alicja wiedziała, że chce ukryć łzy. - Juleczko - odezwała się miękko - czy możesz mi powiedzieć, w kim się kochasz? Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią załzawionymi oczami, lecz oczami zupełnie innymi, nienawistnymi, pełnymi złych błysków. - Nie! - krzyknęła. - Nie kocham nikogo! Nie mogę ci powiedzieć i nie chcę. Nie kocham nikogo! Nikogo! Alicja przytuliła ją do siebie, pomimo jej prób wyrwania się z objęć: - Uspokój się, Juleczko. Przecież wiesz, jak cię kocham. No, uspokój się. Pomówmy bez nerwów. Nie puszczała jej i po pauzie dodała: - Czy, myślisz że on, ten, o którym marzysz, nie spostrzega twojego uczucia? Że nie odpowie ci wzajemnością? Julka nagle zaczęła się śmiać przykrym, nienaturalnym śmiechem, prawie brutalnie oswobodziła się z objęć i obrzuciwszy Alicję ironicznym spojrzeniem, powiedziała: - Czy zdaje ci się, że tylko takie piękne, jak ty, mają prawo do wzajemności?... Czy... Ach, zresztą mówimy bezprzedmiotowo. - Julko?!... - Uroiło ci się coś, Alu. Dajmy temu spokój. Alicja jeszcze kilka razy próbowała powrócić do raz poruszonej sprawy w nadziei wydobycia z Julki szczerych wyznań, lecz ta uparcie milczała. Oczywiście, od pierwszej już rozmowy przenikliwy umysł Alicji odkrył tajemnicę dziewczyny. Nie ulegało dla niej wątpliwości, że Julka kocha się w Druckim. Chodziło tylko o ustalenie, na ile to uczucie jest zaawansowane. Początkowo Alicji wcale nie przychodziło na myśl, że Julka mogła powiedzieć o swej miłości Bohdanowi. Gdyby tak było, Boh nie omieszkałby zakomunikować tego Alicji. Jednakże z biegiem czasu pewność w tym względzie została zachwiana. Z różnych półsłówek, jakie udało się jej wydobyć z Julki, zrodziło się podejrzenie, a nieodpartym dowodem stało się odkrycie faktu, że Julka zaczęła pisać listy. Pisywała je nocami, a do skrzynki pocztowej biegała bardzo wczesnym rankiem. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw Alicja przeprowadziła gruntowną rewizję w jej pokoju. Owocem tych poszukiwań było odkrycie dwóch przedmiotów starannie zawiniętych w bibułę i ukrytych na dnie szafy: małego, gładkiego kamyka i kilku włókien miękkiego, siwego mchu. Nie znalazła ani skrawka zapisanego papieru, lecz uważnie obejrzała suszkę. Przy pomocy lustra nie trudno było odczytać na niej strzępy słów, nie pozostawiające już żadnych wątpliwości, że Julka pisała do Druckiego. Urywek adresu: w Alei Szucha, koniec słowa "(mi)łości" itp. były dostatecznie wymowne. Sytuacja stawała się dojmująco jasna. Julka pisuje doń z jego zgodą, on zataił przed Alicją wszystko, no i prawdopodobnie też koresponduje z Julką... Straszny ból ścisnął serce Alicji. Jej ręce zacisnęły się kurczowo. Gdyby Julka w tej chwili weszła do swojego pokoju, Alicja nie umiałaby zapanować nad porywem nienawiści, lecz już po chwili była spokojna i tylko wzrok, którym spotkała powracającą wychowankę, palił się jakimś złym ogniem. Teraz należało za wszelką cenę stwierdzić, czy Bohdan pisuje do Julki. Z zimną ostrożnością zbadała panią Czerwieńską, służbę, listonosza, a nawet Therlingów, którzy czasami widywali się z Julką jeszcze przed śniadaniem, to jest wtedy, gdy ta mogła czytać otrzymane listy. Wreszcie udała się na pocztę. Indagowany urzędnik wzruszył tylko ramionami: - Żadnych informacji pani udzielić nie mogę. To jest moja tajemnica służbowa. Wobec tego zwróciła się do kierownika urzędu pocztowego, okazała mu swoją legitymację prokuratorską i uzyskała to, że urzędnik przypomniał sobie, iż dwa razy wydawał karty pocztowe, adresowane do panny Julii Horn i otrzymał od szefa polecenie zatrzymania korespondencji, jaka by do niej jeszcze mogła nadejść, do dyspozycji pani prokuratorki. - Więc pisał do niej, więc pisał - powtarzała Alicja, wracając do pensjonatu i gryząc wargi - poza moimi plecami! Była tak wzburzona, że przezorność nakazywała unikania Julki, póki się nie zdoła opanować. Zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, rzuciła na łóżko, i przyciskając dłonie do twarzy, powtarzała: - Żmija... żmija, żmija... parszywe szczenię, wyhodowałam ją, żmija... żmija... Z przegryzionej wargi sączyła się krew, której mdły i ostry smak otrzeźwił Alicję. - Spokoju! Spokoju!... Usiadła i podparłszy głowę rękoma, myślała: - Przede wszystkim trzeba mieć diagnozę sytuacji. Jak daleko zaszedł romans Julki z Druckim? Czy oddała mu się? Czy jeszcze nie?... Och, zapłaci mi za to ta żmija!... To bydlątko! Zapłaci! Mijały godziny na ważeniu szans takiej czy innej prawdy. Gdy schodziła na kolację, była już zupełnie zrównoważona, spokojna i uśmiechnięta. Wiedziała, że trzeba czekać na nową kartkę Druckiego do Julki, a wtedy dopiero powziąć ostateczną decyzję. Lecz minęły dwa dni, a kartka nie nadchodziła, natomiast trzeciego dnia przyniesiono depeszę, adresowaną do Alicji. Drucki zawiadamiał, że przyjechać nie może. Nazajutrz też pani Czerwieńska otrzymała telegraficznie przekaz pieniężny i prośbę o spakowanie i wysłanie jego rzeczy do Warszawy. Alicja nie powiedziała Julce o otrzymaniu wiadomości, a tylko oświadczyła jej krótko przy obiedzie: - Dziś wieczorem jadę do Warszawy. - Jak to "jadę"? - drżącym głosem zapytała Julka. - Więc mnie tu zostawiasz? - Wrócę za kilka dni. Nie widzę powodów zabierania ciebie. - Ale ja wolałabym też pojechać. - Po co? - spojrzała na nią Alicja, a gdy dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, wzruszyła ramionami: - Zostaniesz tu. - Dobrze - z zaciętością odpowiedziała Julka. Odprowadzając Alicję na dworzec była milcząca i spokojna. Pożegnały się zimnym pocałunkiem i gdy tylko pociąg ruszył, Julka pobiegła na pocztę. Okienko "poste restante" było już nieczynne, lecz nie o to chodziło. Wzięła blankiet telegraficzny i napisawszy depeszę, wręczyła urzędniczce. Ta obliczyła słowa: - Pani płaci dwa złote. Teraz dopiero Julka spostrzegła, że nie zabrała torebki. - Boże drogi! Nie mam ze sobą pieniędzy! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona. - A to takie pilne! Urzędniczka uśmiechnęła się: - Jutro mi pani odda. - O, jaka pani dobra, jaka pani dobra! - Widzę, że pani bardzo na tym zależy - skinęła głową urzędniczka. Julka wracała wolnym krokiem do "Godivy". O, czy jej zależy? Więcej, niż zależy! Jutro, oczywiście, odda dług na poczcie. W torebce ma przecież kilkanaście złotych... Nagle uprzytomniła sobie, że są to przecież pieniądze, które otrzymała od Alicji, że ta sukienka, którą ma na sobie, że wszystko, co posiada, wszystko, co umie, wszystko zawdzięcza wyłącznie Alicji. Znajdowała się w położeniu bez wyjścia i długo w nocy nie spała, szlochając w poduszkę. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn